


Bridge of Light

by Reiz16



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiz16/pseuds/Reiz16





	Bridge of Light

Bridge Of Light

Song by P!nk

Just when you think  
Hope is lost  
And giving up  
Is all you got,  
Blue turns black,  
Your confidence is cracked,  
There seems no turning back from here  
Sometimes there isn't an obvious explanation  
Why the holiest hearts can feel the strongest palpitations  
That's when you can build a bridge of light,  
That's what turns the wrongs all right  
That's when you can't give up the fight  
That's when love turns nighttime into day,  
That's when loneliness goes away,  
That's why you gotta be strong tonight,  
Only love can build us a bridge of light  
When your feet are made of stone  
You're convinced that you're all alone  
Look at the stars instead of the dark  
You'll find your heart shines like the sun  
Let's not let our anger get us lost  
And the need to be right comes at way too high a cost  
That's when love can build a bridge of light  
That's what turns the wrongs all right  
That's when you know it's worth the fight  
That's when love turns nighttime into day  
That's when loneliness goes away,  
That's why you gotta be strong tonight  
'Cause only love can build us a bridge of light  
Deep breath, take it on the chin  
But don't forget to let love back in  
That's when love can build a bridge of light  
That's what turns the wrongs all right  
That's when you can't give up the fight  
That's when love turns nighttime into day,  
That's when loneliness goes away  
That's why you gotta be strong tonight  
'Cause only love can build us a bridge of light  
Only love can build us a bridge of light  
Of light, of light  
Source: LyricFind  
Songwriters: Alecia Moore / Billy Mann  
Bridge Of Light lyrics © Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC, BMG Rights Management  
Show less  
More results  
ImageAZLyrics › P › Pink Lyrics  
Pink - Bridge Of Light Lyrics | AZLyrics.com  
People also search for

bridge of  
light karaoke

bridge of  
light chords

pink heartbreaker  
lyrics

when we're through  
pink lyrics

pink when you  
're through

pink bridge of  
light music video

heartbreak  
down lyrics

bridge of  
light (cover)

Videos  
YouTube · KoolAlidden

4:06  
Bridge Of Light - P!nk Lyrics [FULL VERSION]  
Nov 28, 2011  
YouTube · Alexander Kossowski

4:06  
P!nk - Bridge of Light (ORIGINAL Lyrics)  
Nov 14, 2011  
YouTube · Azkarath

3:13  
Happy Feet 2 - Bridge Of Light Lyrics  
Jan 21, 2012  
YouTube · TunaPampers

4:07  
P!nk - Bridge of Light (HQ) Official Version [FULL]  
Nov 13, 2011  
YouTube · Annemieke van Leeuwen

4:02  
Bridge of Light  
Jan 14, 2018  
YouTube · Saxon1995Lyrics

4:11  
[Happy Feet Two] - P!nk ~ Bridge of Light {Lyric Video}  
Jun 18, 2018  
YouTube · LeoraLife46

4:05  
Bridge Of Light || Lyrics || Pink  
Apr 28, 2013  
YouTube · 234herschey

4:02  
Bridge of Light by PINK (Lyrics)  
Dec 10, 2011  
ImageGenius › P › P!nk  
P!nk – Bridge of Light Lyrics | Genius Lyrics  
Dec 2, 2011 — Bridge of Light Lyrics: Just when you think hope is lost / And giving up is all you got / And blue turns black, your confidence is cracked ...  
ImageLyrics.com › lyric › Bridge+of+Light  
Bridge of Light Lyrics  
Lyrics to Bridge of Light by P!nk from the Music from Happy Feet Two album - including song video, artist biography, translations and more!  
ImageMetroLyrics › bridge-of-light-lyrics...  
P!nk - Bridge Of Light Lyrics | MetroLyrics  
Lyrics to 'Bridge Of Light' by P!nk. Just when you think, hope is lost and giving up is all you've got Blue turns black your confidence is cracked There seems no ...  
Imagewww.lyricsmode.com › lyrics › brid...  
Bridge Of Light lyrics by P!nk - original song full text. Official Bridge Of Light lyrics, 2020 version | LyricsMode.com  
Original lyrics of Bridge Of Light song by P!nk. Explain your version of song meaning, find more of P!nk lyrics. Watch official video, print or download text in PDF .  
ImageFandom › happyfeet › wiki › Bridg...  
Bridge of Light | Happy Feet Wiki | Fandom  
Lyrics. Gloria: Just when you think hope is lost, And giving up is all you ...  
Sung By: Gloria  
ImageKaraoke-Lyrics.net › lyrics › bridge...  
Soundtrack - Happy Feet 2 - Bridge of Light - lyrics  
Lyrics Bridge of Light by Soundtrack - Happy Feet 2. That's where you can build a bridge of light That's what turns the wr


End file.
